Ideas for Willcraft/Endventures
Vote on the Idea Polls/Endventures here. Diamond Axe '- Diamond Axe is an Enderman hunter. Diamond Axe holds a grudge against Endermen ever since his parents and sister was killed by an Enderman known as Damos. Diamond Axe gets his nickname from the fact that he only uses his diamond axe. His real name is revealed to be Vincent, though his real name is only mentioned once. Diamond Axe wears a black leather tunic, pants and boots, a black cloak and a black hat. His main weapon is a diamond axe. '''Goober - '''A stupid elder guardian who wrecker hires to hunt the remaining rebels. He at least gets part of the job done. He has a guardian army and a squid sidekick called Squirm. He almost always stays in a large fishbowl that he controls by levers and puffs up when afraid. Although he can be easily frightened. '''Lord Hishan -' Lord Hishan is Lord Laskig's brother. But Hishan is good, and he rules the Aether. He got banished by Laskig to the twisted dimension, Herobrine's home, then 5 years later he came to the Rotten Wastelands. Then he hurled his lightning spear at Laskig, giving Laskig a bruise on his throat and he teleported to his shelter, The Shooter tower (A straight and firm tower). He has various magic and abilities. 'Lord Eccristin '- The deceased body of Malekith, a Dark elf, who controls blood, but is easy to defeat, as he is weakened, and can only control 1 person at a time. '''Henry- Henry is Colin's deceased father and a famed miner. Henry was well-known because he always found diamond and gold ore. One day, when Colin was young, Henry mysteriously disapeared while mining. It's later revealed that Henry was captured by Endermen, then The Endermaster executed Henry by sliting his throat. He appears in a flashback. Burn. Wrecker's second in-command and a captain. He has a special Endaxe that lets him use fire powers. Burn looks like a normal enderman, but with red eyes and an orange chestplate. Galeton: A half- Enderman and secret magician, Galeton doesn't seem to have fear and has never lost in battle. She wants to kill the Endermaster because he enslaved her parents, and her family. She dissapears every full moon but no-one knows why. Her skills with a bow are as good as Click-Clack, exept she can shoot faster and keep a cool head in battle. (Unlike Red.) She is half- Skandian, explaining her skills not only with her twin Endblades and Bow, but also the Battleaxe strung on her shoulder. She has a fiery temper and cannot stay still for long at all. Scarbond: A hybrid of Enderman, wolf and dragon. Scarbond is known for wishing to kill the Endermaster for the traits of forcing Scar to fight for him. Scarbond is also known as Scar according to Wrecker's way of calling him, Scar has no mercy to the one against him; like Shadow, he doesn't like killing humans since he thinks it's not right. Scar is a black wolf with ender particles around him and also the ability to fly without wings, he can also teleport and "do the mouth thing" endermen can do. His skills are traits of ender and wolf but the only trait he has is flying like Enderdragons. He is on the rebel side and is clever in combat. He can't keep still in one corner for even one minute or 30 seconds. He is trustful and reliable for the rebels which he also wanted to join the gang in. He can go on two legs and can transform to enderman. When in enderman form he usually has a battle axe hanging on his shoulder but is found holding double endblades. He is calm and also rests mostly during day when in wolf form (like porky). Scarbond can also talk and understand human. Mutant Endie. A mutant enderman holding ten endblades that teleports away if you try to hit him. He is so strong that the endermaster cannot shatter a single endblade when he fights him. Also maks people blind (from the mod) Enderiles: He is an immortal enderman who had elvolved over millions of years. He had discovered the power of shape shifting and uses this power to his advantage in spying and combat. His three main forms are his enderman form, player form, and chaos form. His enderman form looks like Wrecker, but his helmet is made of end stone, and his eyes are green. His human form resembles Steve, but his clothes are red, he is more pale, and his eyes are green. His chaos form resembles a wither in shape, but he is grey, white, red, and green eyes. There are spikes poking out of his body in this form. He is first seen pretending to be an ally to the heroes, but his allengence starts to show late in the series. His perfered weapons are duel end blades, (or duel iron axes in his human form). He has shown to be able to use the abilties of whatever he shapeshifter into. He also utities dark magic when fighting. He is ruthless, blood thirsty, and sneaky. His name is a combination of enderman and Mephiles, a Sonic villain. He is based off of some villains, such as Mephiles, Marcus from Lab Rats, Emperor Palatine, and General Grevious. Tyler: Tyler is the name Enderiles used in his human form. He pretended to be part of the resistance, while secretly sabotaging them. He is shown to be able to have abilties unquie to this form. He can summon lightning, create shockwaves, and turn invisible at will. Once the heroes find out his true alligence, he rearly assumes this form. Ender: Ender is a female Enderman who was Endreai's girlfriend. When Endreai died she tried to kill Endaria for revenge but was caught. She escaped to the Overworld and heard about the resistance. Turning into her human form, she travelled to the resistance hideout and has been training in archery, swordplay and controlling her own fiery temper. She has not yet shown that she is an Enderman, but tries to stop Enderiles from sabotaging the resistance. When they find out instead of fighting them, she goes to a nearby cave and hides. Nobella: Nobella is Nobraynes sister, Nobella is the Oppsite of nobraynes, She got a brain, She can fight and She is serious about the Endermen wars, She is a really good fighter. History: Nobella and Nobraynes were just baby zombies when the Endermen started war and the endermen mostly made monsters leave their homes and if they refuses...The Endermen will kill them. When they got to their cave Nobella and Nobraynes' farther refuses to leave his cave and so the Endermen killed him along burning down the cave killing his wife and unspawned child. Nobraynes escape but didn't know if Nobella escape or not. [But she did escape and she was going to tell him but until Nobraynes met boom the creeper and poor Nobella was too scared of creepers so she ran off. Damos-''' Damos is an Enderman lieutenant in the Enderman Army and is Diamond Axe's current arch-nemesis due to the fact that Damos killed Diamond Axe's parents and sister. Damos is ruthless and won't hesitate to kill helpless people. Damos wears full armour and uses and enderlongblade. 'EnderKing-' EnderKing is a true king of the End. A long time ago, when Herobrine had academy where he had humane, he attended it and became top student. Herobrine gave tim the most powerful endblade, Enderon Blade. Soon after, EnderKing went to the End. When he came, ender dragon offered him to rule the End, but if ender dragon dies, endermen will invade overworld. Soonly, Endermaster after he fused Endercrystal, he challenged EnderKing. He refused, because he is peaceful. Endermaster Killed enderdragon because he refused to fight and Also blamed him its death. Endermenwere about to kill him but three endermen protected him and escaped with him. These three endermen are Endie, Greendie and Render. EnderKing escaped from the End and since then he lives as a deserter in the Overworld. When Colin and his group comforted him, Shadow was about to kill him saying: Killing Endermen-related humans is not my weakness! But EnderKing tells him their story. He will join the group because he wants to kill Endermaster once and for all. He knows that Endermaster's weakness is Ender Pearl on his chest. After Endermaster's death, EnderKing and Endaria became the king and queen of the End. EnderKing has also Time Staff. That staff can stop the time and if bow is going to him, he stops the time and destroys the bow (Example). EnderKing will reveal all the brainwashed endermen and turn them into friendly mobs. He will reveal also hypnotized mobs and release them back into the Overworld/Nether. He also has restruction staff. He can restruct back deceased people, but he can totally restruct them if Endermaster is dead. After his death, Boom will be restructed, alongside with the family of the Rebel Leader. He has also ability to transform into any mob (from endermite to enderdragon) or other player. EnderKing looks like an enderman, but he is human-sized enderman. He wears silver/iron crown with ender pearl on it, gray-white-black-purple clothes with another ender pearls on chest and on fists, light gray boots with ender pearls on them. '''Goodfear- Goodfear is an half enderman and EnderKing's helper. He is immortal. When he looks at evil person he will show his worst fears, BUT NOT TO GOOD PERSON! Once he fought Endermaster. Endermaster decapitated him, but since he is immortal nothing happened to him. Endermaster looked at him and got shocked. He lives in caves, but unlike Voidheart, he can stand light. Nobody knows what is his weakness, not even EnderKing. He looks like Lord Laskig, but he has blue eyes and lighter skin. Eris: amazing redstoner who eventually becomes an enderman. The final battle leads to her abilities appearing, including summoning endermen and ender dragons. The Dark Guardians: a strange group of players that can shapeshift into the form of whatever they fight, forcing the enemy to fight themselves. They are invisible in true form, and also appear in the Battle Series. Endermos: Endermos is a mysterious mercenary and assassin who works for the Endermaster. Endermos is responsible for over 200 assassinations and operates like a ghost. Endermos is eventually revealed to be Marcus, Shadow's older brother who disappeared when Shadow was young. Endermos uses an enderblade as his main weapon and throwing knives. Endermos is a skilled sword fighter, knife thrower and unarmed fighter Garret-''' Garret is the head of the jungle faction of the resistance. Garret is a testificate/human, born to a testificate father and a human mother, Garret's entire village was destroyed by Endaria and his parents were killed during the destruction. Garret wears green leather armor and uses throwing knives. Garret also has an iron golem bodyguard, companion and friend called Ironore. Garret is a master of stealth, to the point where he can take down an entire squad of endermen without them even noticing. 'Ironore-' Ironore is an iron golem and Garret's loyal bodyguard, companion and friend. Ironore had a diamond right arm which Garret made to replace his iron right arm when it was destroyed 'Thomas-' Thomas is a man who joined the resistance after he claimed to be the only survivor of a village attacked by endermen. However, Thomas is later revealed to be to an enderman informant called Endiles. Thomas has blond hair, tan skin and wears a green shirt, blue pants and red shoes. 'Endiles-' Endiles is an enderman informant who can shapeshift and infiltrates the resistance as Thomas. After a time, he is exposed as a traitor by Diamond Axe and Red Stone. '''EnderCom: Actually seven endermen who combine into a giant creature. Can shoot fire and crush players. (BTW I made him once but failed on the parenting in Mine-Imator.) Endergon Enderite: A powerful enderman with blue highlights. Carries an Ender Crystal launcher. (Subname is a combination of Enderman and Energon.) Breakdown: Endermaster's only Overworld-based minion. He can enlarge, crush things, and summon fire. (Make him size 4 and then make all the body parts size 4. He will look epic.) LockDown: An evil enderman, Endermaster's general after Wrecker got killed by some humans. He wears the strangest armor ever seen, actually Iron armor that is indestructible. He generally flies around in his Ender Strike, but will occasionally teleport. The NETHERMASTER is his sole weakness. Unfortunately nobody has seen the Nethermaster since LockDown came into being. The Nethermaster: Endermaster's arch enemy. He lived in the overworld, making nether mobs protect the villages. When the endermen, led by Wrecker and LockDown, came, he was exiled to the nether, growing twisted and evil. He has no way to get out, but when he does, the Endermaster will feel his wrath to its full extent. Quote: "Once I can escape, the End will be no more!" Endstone: '''Endstone is an special white enderman, he could lift up endstone and all the blocks in minecraft' he can swim in water without getting hurt and he also a master of disguise. he works for the Endermaster and he always very good at fighting, he haves 2 disguises that tricks the rebels, A zombie disguise name Zombie mage and a human disguise name Paulo. '''Zombie mage: '''He is simllar to Chompy mage and Sheep mage from Skylanders, Zombie mage haves a zombie puppet on his left hand and he really thinks hes a zombie, he got zombie powers just as tranforming into a giant zombie' can turn people to zombies and can even summon zombies! Zombie mage is basically a person dress up as a zombie, he is actually Endstone in disguise as the zombie mage, the real zombie mage was capture and hidden in the end, Zombie mage suppose to help the rebels defeat the Endermaster. '''Sean: An assassin who somehow made it into the end. Krilix-''' A kind peson to the resistance. When he sees an enderman, he forgets how weak he truly is, and attacks, leading to fatal wounds. He is a redstone trainee, who asks Red to help the scarring, resulting in cybernetics. 'Kronar-' Krilix's clone- and exact opposite. He doesn't need cybernetics, he has metal skin, Despises redstone and is very strong. He decides to work for the Endermaster, as to kill Krilix, but he had no idea what he was going into. 'Hope-' An assassin working under Krilix. 'Warburst-' Krilix's best friend, ally and bodyguard.He gets special armour from Krilix, and uses it to destroy the endermaster, which he doesn't, and dies in the process. '''Reaper: Reaper is a former swordsman with excellent combat experience who fell under the effects of the ender-potion at one time and purged himself of the potion's effects through days of chemistry, but at the cost of his sanity. Then, he became crazed with bloodshed and eradicated all of his friends and family, before moving on to terrorize the locals with his custom combat weapons and deadly chemistry. He dons an armored hood that falls right over his purple eyes and long, messy brown hair; a suit of black armor powered by magic, redstone, and potions; and wears black clothing along with a shredded cape. His sword is half endblade, and half diamond, with strength potion supported by magic coursing through it, enchancing its power. Because he had lost of his sanity long ago, he has no positive emotions or remorse, and only his dark side shows, which is a bloodthirsty monster that seeks to massacre every living thing in sight, earning him his name... Reaper. Elaine: Never eats, never sleeps, never drinks, and has never killed an enderman. She was raised by an Enderman named Edward because he and some of his buddies killed her parents, and she watched him die on her first trip to the Overworld. She lived with Enderman for so long, her eyes are purple and she can teleport, even though she has never been touched by the disease Shadow got. She says the End Blades are one of many tools made out of a rare substance called Enderium. Elaine has two End Blades, a double-bladed Enderium Battle-Ax, a bow, some arrows, and an Enderium dagger. All her blades have Flame and Unbreaking on them, and the bow has Infinity. She is outraged the Endermaster stole her homeland, and took control over the Enderman. She joined the Rebels hoping to kill the Endermaster, and the Endermen would kill the humans so she didn't have to avenge her father, Edward. WHen she thinks she's alone, she talks to herself, representing true insanity. She is actually a combination of Dwarf, Elf and Dragon, but she only knows that through instinct. She is obviously not natural, because she can move without one sound and, without teleporting, can beat an Enderman at a race. She expresses skill exceeding Click-Clack's, because she can shoot faster. (Click-Clack is not overly impressed by this) She is also good at riddles, and has a horrible sense of humour. She can move any part of her body easily, and into unnatural positions, and uses the excuse "I have Hyperjoint, that's all.". She is also incredibly Aussie, and sounds rather male. She also makes a lot of guttural sounds instead of speaking, and seems to understand birds. Quite a few times, she expresses not only the habit of walking up to people from behind and them not realise, but also appears to read people's minds, finishing their sentences and sometimes even saying the entire thought before the person. Added to that, she appears to dream into the future. She talks sometimes, and the voice coming out of her mouth then echoes. A few times she fully predicts the next day's events, and seems to start awake suddenly, as though she sleeps with her eyes open and in an upright position, although no one has seen her actually sleeping so it remains that she doesn't. Apparently, after the war, she intends to go to a Dwarven kingdom not too far away from the Rebel's hideout, and stay there a while. She says about a great food competition and she wants to beat a guy named Oreo. As for looks, she has bright red hair, purple eyes, one metal arm, a big scar across her face, and wears a black dress trimmed with red. Blood red. She wears no footwear, and two red scabbards decorate her hips, with the Enderium swords in them. The Battle-Ax and a quiver of arrows rest on her back, where the bow… no one knows, she just pulls it out of no where. Endergon EnderCom: Like EnderCom from Endventures ideas but with blue highlights and enhanced abilities (More firepower, black hole gun, etc.) Endergon Wytherlord: A wither with 5 heads and human body. He has blue highlights and can throw 30 SPS(Skulls per second), though he rarely does this because only one skull can turn an object into his minion. He is the evil king of the Withers. Lord Creeperus: '''The enemy of all humans, creepers, and spiders, he is the third-most evil creature in the world (First is Endicron, second Lord Laskig). His goal is to turn the world into his kingdom, where nobody is safe from his creepers. He serves the Endermaster only until the overworld is conquered. Then he plans to betray him. Quote: "Feel my wrath! You are no match for my Creeper Staff!" '''Skyria: '''A human with the power to become an enderdragon, like Endaria. However, Skyria uses this power only on special occasions. She is a master of redstone, creating the Endicopter and Battle Mech. She serves the Endermaster willingly. '''Chaos: The most evil creature ever concieved by the Endermaster, Chaos is a Necromancer-Class Chaos Demon. He is Endermaster's second-in-command and immortal unless defeated by another Necromancer-Class Chaos Demon. Chaos Demon: The creatures made by Chaos. They are generic troops, resembling a floating squid. Chaos Demons are 5 blocks tall (Body 3.5 blocks, tentacles 1.5 blocks). The Endermaster only sends them on elite misssions. They come in three classes : Soldier, the generic troop; Battler, a sword-wielding Chaos Demon; and Necromancer, the greatest type capable of summoning other Chaos Demons. Chaos himself is the only Necromancer in existence, as he is wary of summoning them. A Chaos Demon can only be defeated by their own class or the class above it. Unknown to Chaos, Skyria has powers to control the Demons. Endicon: 'Endermaster's chief Pilot, he created the Endercycles and Battle Castle. An Endercycle is a wheel with a cannon on one side and a seat on the other. It steers using a complicated pole-like mechanism. The Battle Castle turns into a giant enderman. Endicon was defeated by Skyria when his creation exploded, injuring Wrecker. '''Ender Pilot: '''Drivers of Endercycles. They are no smarter than they need to be. AKA they know how to drive and how to serve the Endermaster but no more than that. '''The Endermage: '''The Endermaster's second-in-command, after he defeats Wrecker in a battle. "If you dare to challenge my general, then I will let you!" says the Endermaster, and Endermage blows the general to pieces. Endermage has three main powers: Destruction, Creation, and Summoning. Destruction is the power he used on Wrecker. Creation allows him to make things from enderman parts and other End things. Summoning lets him summon up to 20 endermen at a time. The Endermaster gets rid of him when the rebel city's wall is destroyed, claiming "You have done your purpose. LEAVE! Or I shall destroy you." This prediction is wrong, as the Endermage manages to eradicate the Endermaster during the final battle. He is not considered a traitor by the endermen, who celebrated Endermaster's defeat. Endermage then rules them, forcing them never to harm humans. '''Sky: '''Sky is an Aetherian with a mysterious past. She fell into the Overworld after falling off the Labyrinth Island. She has blue eyes and dislikes the Overworld's gravity level. She doesn't speak often, or at least not in the standard Overworld language. She uses bizzare terms like "Labyrinth's Tendrils' and 'Slider's World'. She never mentions her past before the Labyrinth. Sky can summon wind blasts, but this expends her energy. She is captured by endermen and later escapes, claiming "The End is just as bad as your Overworld!" She then leaves for the Aether and her old home, but returns to battle the Endermen in the Last Battle. She is defeated by Chaos general, dissipating into the air. Her Aetherian language was never figured out. Sky returns to the Aether in this form, returning to human form and once again challenging the Slider on the Labyrinth Island. She falls again into the Overworld, where the humans native to the dimension celebrate her return. She first wielded an Aetherslicer, but flung that over the edge of the End. After returning to the Overworld a third time, she makes a new weapon - a Slider's Eye Sword. Later, the Overworld humans go with her to the Aether to defeat the tyrant Slider, who falls to his own general, the Sentry Guardian. When Sky and the Overworlders return, Endermage has populated the world with Endermen. The humans make peace with the creatures, but Chaos has taken the surviving Chaos Demons and a few Endermen into hiding with him. In revenge for the battle in the End and "what you Chaos did to the Overworld," Sky impales the Demon with her blade. After Chaos's defeat, the other demons dissapear. Sky decides to stay in the Overworld, but builds a portal and summons herself an island. After the Summoning, Sky realizes the Slider's Host Mimic can revive it, and a vortex appears. The Slider, his Guardian, the Labyrinth's Eye, and a Slider Host Mimic emerge. Sky finds her Aetherian magic dangerous to use now, but decides on a dangerous plan that sets the Slider on a path towards destruction. The Eye and Guardian fall from the clouds, and Sky steals their magic. Now she has enough to destroy the Slider. The Host Mimic is easily defeated, but Sky begins to slice the Slider with her sword. Short one eye, the Slider does not see Red toss Sky a pickaxe. It ascends into the air, but not before Sky mines into it. Sky falls and nearly hits the ground, but begins floating at the last second. "Good thing I can levitate," Sky says, and then leaves for her Summoned island. She fights the Beast Of The End with the other heroes.- '''Enderwheels: '''Enderwheels is a massive, Demolishor-like construct with high intelligence. He serves nobody but his creator, Endicon. he, like all of Endicon's other creations, explodes when Endicon is destroyed. '''Endix: '''Endix is an enderman spy. He wears a purple helmet that he stole from Endreai's remains, and is able to hide himself by repeatedly teleporting to the same place. He was employed by the Endermaster for one task, but became one of his most faithful servants. He becomes general after Wrecker was smashed by Sky. He is the mastermind behind all of the Endermaster's plans, but he isn't afraid to do some of the dirty work and is a good fighter. His tactics are strange, including negitoating with the enemy and THEN slicing them to pieces, or calling his pet Enderstorm to destroy the foe. His only line besides plotting with Endermaster is "Endermen, mobilize." He is never defeated, always warping out of trouble. Enderstorm: Enderstorm is a minor character, a tiny Enderdragon that sits upon Endix's shoulders. He is a great fighter like Endix, and in fact is the spy's pet. He is defeated by Red. '''S.E.N.T.R.Y. - '''The Sentry is a defense mechanism designed to protect a stronghold discovered by humans against monsters, specifically Endermen. It is powered by the latest discoveries in redstone and magic and is created for one sole purpose, to prevent anything from going through the End Portal. That's what it was programmed to do, and that it was very good at that job, too good. It was programmed to get rid of ''anything that tried to go through the portal and as a result, it massacred all the humans residing in the stronghold to prevent them from launching an attack against the End. It now remains as the single protector of that stronghold, with enough sufficient programming to sustain itself and its forces that watch over the stronghold. Turrets, robots, golems, mining machines, all such things are possessed by the Sentry. Ever since the fateful day it followed its orders and killed its creators, it continues to guard the stronghold against all that enter and analyzes texts in the library to learn how to better itself against intruders. '''E.A.T.A.M.F.: '''E.A.T.A.M..F. stands for Enderman Attack Turret and Mobile Fortress. It has 18 wheels... a cab that turns into a command center, and the trailer unfolds to show the turret and the rest of the base. It never hit its target, as Endicon and the E.A.T.A.M.F. were blown up by Red. DRILL3R: DRILL3r (Driller) is Endix's weapon. He throws it like a frisbee and it turns into a grinding snake. It was referred to as the DR!LL#R on the note left behind by Endix, !'m d#pl)y!ng th# DR!LL#R (I'm deploying the driller). Mayella: Mayella is a powerful sorceress and a member of the resistance. Mayella is determined to avenge her little brother's death 10 years ago. The Beast Of The End: The Beast is a monstrous dragon with three heads. The middle head can pull stuff into its mouth, the left head breathes fire, and the right head shoots potions. It is rumored that the Beast is as big as the End... after all, the End is its egg. It was able to defeat the S.E.N.T.R.Y. and wear down Sky's powers, but was tamed by Endermage when he realized it was only protecting the Endermen, and seeing the humans made it angry. The Beast Of The End served as Endermage's mount after that. '''Whypster: '''Whypster is possibly the most evil enderman ever. He has two claw attachments, and whip shooters on each arm. He wears yellow armor. He waves his whips all over the place, and the strings are ridden with spikes and poison. He has some spies working foe him, and when he was found out, one was destroyed. He comments after every spy's demise, "Well, we just wasted another spy." '''Unknown METAB Driver: '''The METAB (Mobile Enderman Transport And Base)driver has never been given an official name. He wears a helmet and gets his head blasted off by Red. '''Spy-der: '''Spy-der's name is separated by a hyphen because HE is literally separated in two. Each half of him has four legs, a head, and two cannons, and they combine and transform to become a semitruck, the COMMAND center for the S.E.N.T.R.Y.'s stronghold. It is the second defender, and is a very strategic creature. Its halves are named SP- and LIT, meaning "SPLIT". '''Control Center: '''The control center, otherwise known as TCC, is basically artificial intelligence gone wrong. It controls all Enderian vehicles '''Luna Jade: '''Luna Jade is a sixteen year old rebel girl with a frightening past. She used to live in the Main City with her younger sister Rose, and also with her close partner, Liam, who she both dearly loved. While she lived there, she practised archery every day of her life, and she is never known to miss. (She can also shoot faster than Click Clack. Did I not mention that this annoys him utterly) She lead a fairly simple but delightful life, but little did she know that her life was about to change completely. That change, of course, was the Enderman invasion. She watched helplessly as her sister was killed right in front of her eyes, and Liam was presumed dead as he disappeared straight after the Endermen even set foot in the city. She was almost mortally wounded during when the Endermen and Endaria blew up the city, but managed to escape before she was discovered as a survivor. She blames herself for Rose's death, even though it is not her fault. She slowly made a fortunate recovery from her wounds, and lived in the forest, concealing her from the Endermen and avoiding any chance of her being hunted down. And of course, she knew she had to keep moving. Somehow, it was a coincidence that she came across the Crazy Witch. Luna Jade's first thought that the witch intended to kill her, but as soon as the witch found out that she was fighting against the Endermaster and his campaign of Endermen, she agreed to help her. The Crazy Witch enchanted Luna Jade's bow so it could hit Endermen (just like Click Clack) and recited the prophecy to her. Luna Jade left in the mere moments of when the other rebels were travelling to the witches' hut, so here today, gone tomorrow, I guess. Luna Jade is often very fierce and independent, but she can also be intelligent, skilled in battle, compassionate and very strategic when it comes to battle plans. The problem is that sometimes she can get very stressed and irrational at times because she thinks that when it comes to survival and battle, it needs to be taken seriously and not be thought as a game. She has long, dark brown hair braided down her shoulder, midnight blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, wears a brown jacket, a navy blue shirt and pants and brown boots. Although she may seem to have no secrets to hide, she has quite a strange connection with the moon, though no one knows why... '''Luciana: '''A human rebel who has no memory of her past, like Colin. She is a highly skilled fencer, and is rumored to once have been a captain of the army when the Main City still standed. She has blond hair and blue eyes, and carries her iron sword often. '''Clarissa: The twin sister of Medusabelle, she has a far different personality than her mentally insane sister. She has studied alongside her twin for centuries, her main focuses on the magical arts being pyromancy and arcane. That is, until the two went down different paths, mainly because of Medusabelle's mental illness. Still, Clarissa studied magic for decades, and rose to become one of the greatest ''good ''witches in all of Minecraftia. Note is that she missed Medusabelle dearly, and she hated to see Medusabelle go down the path she did. Because of her alchemy and magical skills, her life has been prolonged, her age most likely varying from 200 to 400 years old. She once lived in the Main City, using her powers for the sake of a orderly and good society. But, disaster struck. The destruction of the Main City ''almost drove her to insanity, ''and she vows revenge against the endermen. She wears a normal witch hat, has fair skin, wears a ice blue and indigo robe, has brown hair with a large white streak in it, and has light blue to pale white eyes. The whole thing with the white streak in her hair and the ice blue to pale indigo eyes may resemble her pain and almost insanity for the siege of the Main City. She mostly has a calm personality, but she has an alignment of chaotic good, so when it comes to facing enemies, she completely loses her temper, and almost goes to the level of crazy to make sure her enemies come to their downfall... '''Clara: '''Even though Clara is only fifteen, she is very strong for her size. She used to live in the Main City just like everyone else, and lived with her boyfriend, Aiden, who she was known to be fairly close to. During the time she lived in the Main City, she practised knife throwing and hand-to-hand combat, and which little did she know that it would become very useful in the future. Then came the well-known Endermen invasion. She watched, horrified, as Aiden was brutally murdered right in front of her eyes. As he lay dying, his last words to her were “Survive…” and then died. She was noted to be furious at the Endermen, and went into a quite sadistic bloodlust by killing at least three Endermen to escape the ruined city. She darted to the most nearby forest, offering concealment from the Endermen who might possibly on her trail. Little did she know that someone was spying on her… That “someone” was Wrecker. He had observed her skills and teleported back to the End to tell the Endermaster about her talents, thinking that she would prove “useful” to their campaign of Endermen. The Endermaster agreed, and ordered her to be turned into an Enderwoman. But it didn’t go according to plan, as the Endermaster suddenly saw her as a “walking threat” and ordered her to be eliminated. With this, she was a moving target. But she was way too clever for the Endermen, and killed every Enderman that dared to face her. Because of this, the Endermaster became more and more fearful of her power. Clara is portrayed as strong, dangerous, fierce, resourceful and highly intelligent human rebel. She is a little bit mentally off and sadistic, not hesitating to give her victims a slow and painful death. But to her allies, she is very protective, has a good sense of humour and displays acts of compassion. She can throw knives with extreme accuracy, and is really good with martial combat. With the rebels, she dislikes Click Clack a little, and is not a fan of Nobraynes’ dumbness. She doesn’t like Red for him being a coward, but is a fan of his redstone inventions. She doesn’t talk to Colin much, but is ok with him. Katie she is very close to, and Shadow doesn’t talk to her as much, but takes appreciation and expresses admiration to her skills. She wears a black jacket with an impressive collection of knives strapped in the inside and outside, a crimson shirt, black pants, dark red boots, has dark hair in a braid or simply out, has dark eyes and has fair skin slightly tanned with some barely noticeable freckles. It is highly rumoured that she is actually part Enderwoman even though that she was never known to be diagnosed with the poison. Category:Fandom